Saving You Sends Me to Heaven A 1 Shot
by BandBelong
Summary: Brennan doesn't trust her feelings. She never has, and never will...again. Feelings aren't meant to be trusted. Or at least not this one. BEWARE MAJOR ANGST


**A 1-shot, inspired by "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus...such an amazing song...its really sad so that is what prompted this fic...beware major angst, I know its sad, but I had to write it...listen to the song while reading, even I cried...thanks :))**

Something felt off. She couldn't place it. She couldn't put her finger on the uneasy feeling that was giving her goose bumps, and making her hair stand up on end. Maybe it was the dark ominous clouds that were lurking over their heads as they walked across the parking lot to Booth's SUV. She could tell that angry raindrops were waiting to spill on their heads any moment.

She glanced over at Booth, who was whistling happily. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the feeling. If Booth wasn't worried, then she shouldn't be. She trusted him. He was better with feelings then anyone she knew. Especially hers, but that didn't stop her from reaching out to grab his arm before he opened the door to the SUV.

**_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _**

"Wait, Booth."

He turned, surprised at the distraught look on his partner's usually calm face. She looked genuinely nervous, and he caught her wrist, their eyes locking.

"What's wrong Bones?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I just…this is going to sound stupid, but do things feel weird?"

He looked at her curiously; Bones wasn't one to usually go with her 'feelings'. "Weird?"

She gestured, trying to get the point across. "Weird, you know. Off? Like something's not right."

Booth frowned, placing a hand on her arm. "Things seem normal Bones. Is something going on?"

She sighed in exasperation. "No, nothing's going on Booth. I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

He smiled at her, trying to calm her down. "You're not one to usually trust what you feel Bones."

"I know, that's why I'm asking you. Please tell me everything's ok."

She looked so upset, that he knew that she wasn't playing with him. She was genuinely worried He didn't like to see his Bones so freaked. It made him uneasy.

**_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _**

"Everything's fine Bones. I promise, I'll keep you safe."

She smiled weakly, wanting to throw her arms around him and hug him.

Just as she was about to respond, the resounding crack of bullets being fired in their direction filled the air. It happened so fast, she couldn't even think. Booth responded immediately, pushing her to the ground, shielding her body with his own.

"Everybody get down!"

All she could feel was Booth's body over her's protecting her from the bullets. She hit the ground hard, scraping her arm in the process, but she could barely feel it. In fact, she could barely breathe.

Just as fast as it had come, everything became silent. People screamed, and babies were crying, but the only thing Brennan could hear was her own heart beating loudly in her ears.

Booth's body lay over hers and she waited for him to move. There were no more shots, but still he didn't pull himself off of her.

Something was wrong, she could feel it.

**_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one _**

She carefully turned Booth over, her breathing quick. His eyes were open. He was alive, but she could see him breathing heavily. She scanned his body, her eyes catching on the crimson blood that was beginning to stain the crisp white shirt he was wearing. She felt her own chest, making sure she wasn't hit. The only blood she felt was Booth's.

How could this have happened? One second he was saying how she'd always be safe, and the next….he was shot.

She leaned over him, pulling his head into her lap, trying to elevate the wound. That was what you were supposed to do right?

"Booth? Booth can you hear me?"

He swallowed, and she could see his usual sparkling brown eyes were dull.

"Bones?"

"Booth, oh my god. You're ok. I thought…I thought you were dead."

**_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _**

He reached up to entwine their fingers, the motion obviously painful as he winced when their fingers touched. She squeezed his hand, wishing she could turn back time. He looked awfully pale. He wasn't supposed to look so pale.

She could see him struggling to speak. "Are you ok Bones?"

She tried to push the lump in her throat down, but she couldn't stop the hot tears from prickling her eyes. She hated herself for crying. She only cried when things were bad. This wasn't bad. Booth would be ok.

"I'm ok because of you. You saved my life Booth."

He tried to smile, and it pained her to see him trying to his charm smile and not succeeding.

"I told you," He coughed, "That I would always protect you Bones. I'll keep you safe."

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay _**

She choked back a sob, shutting her eyes for a second, wishing that she could turn back time.

"I'm so sorry Booth. This is my fault, if I hadn't stopped you…if I hadn't made you talk to me, we'd be safe. You'd be ok. Please be ok Booth….please."

"Listen Bones…this isn't your fault. I saved you because I had to."

She could hear his breathing get shallower, and she pretended she didn't notice. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not again. Someone she loved couldn't be taken from her again.

"You didn't have to. You should have just let it happen. Its so damn stupid…I'm not worth saving. And without you, I'm not worth anything."

He reached up slowly, stroking her cheek, trying to brush away the tears that were streaming quickly down her face, collecting on his fingers.

"Bones…I rescue you, and you're safe….that's how it goes. You're worth more than I could ever deserve….you're safe and that's all that matters."

**_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray _**

She sobbed, wiping away the tears quickly. "No! It doesn't matter that I'm safe…you can't leave me here Booth. Not when I finally found someone that I love. You can't leave."

"I love you too Bones. I'm sorry I never told you." With that he closed his eyes, and Brennan's world shattered.

She shook his hand, not wanting to believe it was true. "Booth! Booth, wake up. Wake up!"

She leaned against him, not caring that his blood was staining her clothes. Wrapping her arms around him she sobbed quietly into his chest. "Don't leave me. Please…please."

The sobs wracked her body, as she held on to him tightly. She didn't want to admit to herself that she had just lost the one person who loved her unconditionally. She didn't want to let go.

It was just at that moment that the clouds erupted above them, spilling raindrops onto Brennan and Booth, as she continued holding on to him. Within seconds she was soaked to the bone, the loud booms of thunder echoing the gunshots.

He was gone. He was really gone.

**_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

Minutes ago, they had been fine. He had been fine. They had stood talking like they always did. A minute ago, he had been alive. And now he was gone.

He had been taken from her.

It was the last time, she listened to a feeling. Feelings brought you nothing but heartbreak.

Booth had taught her that.

**Geez...I'm really sad and I wrote it :(**


End file.
